Wilde Times With My Wife
I am now at the place that many families call the park of dreams It´s no other than the iconic amusement park Wilde Times I´ve visited the whole place so many times ever since my childhood And after all those years, it still doesn´t get old With its hotel, restaurants and attractions, it´s open throughout the year Tonight, I´m visiting it with a certain lovely young woman I hold dear Only a few months have passed since Judy and I had our wedding I can still remember our ceremony in the church and how much I was crying I made the right choice when I left it behind, a life of crime It´s not as fun as waking up every day by the side of the rabbit woman I love This fox man is thankful that he doesn´t ever need to feel blue It warms my heart by just thinking about you Our day together at Wilde Times is a real delight We start out with a wild ride on a roller coaster that goes real fast I even go to a Western-themed photoshoot with my photo on a wanted poster We go to a haunted ride, although with you nothing there makes me shudder Me and Judy check out the acrobats, the sideshows and go through the maze And of course our favorite, smooching in the darkness of the tunnel of love After that nice experience, I go test my shooting skills at a local shooting gallery I´m such a good shot that I win a fox plush keychain for my bunny beauty Several hours later, we eat cheese pizzas together for dinner If I´m being honest, holidays at amusement park have never been better With your intelligence, sweetness and sense of humor, you´re perfect company for this I love how we always get to share the same laughs Finally, we get back to our hotel room as the night is at hand Where Officer Hopps will be spending a tender night with her husband The atmosphere is super romantic there with champagne, flowers and candles You put on your most feminine nightwear as you close the curtains As you get close to me on bed, I can smell your new honeysuckle perfume It reminds me of the same perfumes my mother used to have Our bodies undulate as our hearts beat in the same rhythm On your knees, you lay down against my chest into an embrace most warm This is how Judy and I like to spend our nights at hotels during holidays A nice combo of R&R and affection as we take a break from our duties I caress your feminine features with a very gentle touch I´ve noticed how you´ve felt unusually relaxed and peaceful this month With my strong masculine arms, I hold you like the treasure that you are Can´t wait until we visit some new place next time We may be married already, but we still love to have fun like the best of friends I can assure these holidays will be even more fun when we have kids Your eyes shine like diamonds as I touch delicately your beautiful face In any circumstances, you´ll always be the most important part of my life Before going to sleep, we look outside the window to see the park´s fireworks Amidst their lights, Judy drowns me into a lovely array of bunny kisses Always makes me smile, these little things in life I´m always all for a little Wilde Times with my wife. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Stories about Wilde Times Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:POV stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories